Trolls
They are a race of creatures looking humanoid and monstrous that they live in the mountains and forests. History They are one of the ancient races that originated from ancient times according to the stories about them from of the middle ages, these creatures normally avoided humans and according to their kinds lived in certain rooms dedicated to the exchange of items of value or heavy duty, but due to its strength and brutality trolls would be used by beings or evil weapon to cause havoc and attacking humans which caused that they were a breed hated and hateful. The trolls who were not slaves of the evil sought a way to take refuge from the humans who sought them hiding in mountains and forests and only coming out at night to eat or move site, while others created their own shelters as Troll Market where most of the Trolls live and do their business but creating a door with a unique combination to avoid that a human being would find them. Description Due to their environments and places of dwelling trolls can vary in appearance, who live in mountains and caves have greater height as well as almost human physiological characteristics and nose of Simian aspect. The forest trolls possess traits more animalistic as reptiles, amphibians and other creatures. Races Kinds of troll include: *Cave Trolls: These trolls are often found within the caves of the mountains and they do not possess language, are beings with great force and brutal what led them to be slaves and servants of evil. *Mountain Trolls: Resemble in appearance the trolls of the cavern that they don't speak but they have a brown skin and orange eyes, also are used for combat and heavy duty for those who use it for evil. *Rock Trolls: They are looking a bit more similar to that of a human, although some of them resembling a cave troll, your skin is white gray and are the only race that turns stone to the Sun. *Fragglehumps: Height are lower and prefer forests, are odd looking because they have tiny arms as well as of an arthropod-like legs and its head resembles that of a human but grotesque and lack of hair. *Bagpipe Trolls: They are medium-sized and have a bizarre appearance since they have huge and bulging bellies as well as a flattened head and are considered rare artisans since they create musical instruments with human appearance. *Cronnie Trolls: They are more than humans and have stout bodies in addition to the strange appearance of a dog and rodent. *River Trolls: They are oversized and typically live in bodies of water from the forests, are looking very animalistic as the of an amphibian and are predators with patience. *Metal Trolls: They are a race of Trolls living in the caverns and characterized by not being as high as a Cave Troll, have a head elongated with two spikes in the Chin and feet that lack fingers, they are happy to take protection of metal and replace his hands with a metal. *Mole Trolls: They are as great as the River Trolls and are similar in appearance, but his head and snout are more elongated in addition to having a scaly body, they are not thinking, but they are excellent burrowers and trackers. *Tadpole Trolls: Trolls looking are animalistic and the only one with a long tail, they are the only race of trolls that are not evil or act in a neutral way, but try to co-exist with other races. *Tree Trolls: They are as great as the trolls of cavern and the only kind of troll forest with humanoid appearance and presence of horns, his skin is covered with bark that allow you to blend with the trees of their environment which makes them deadly predators, but are easily controlled by nature fairies. *Tusk trolls: they are dangerous speices of troll on vikieneon, and are known to attack the source of the sound the disturbed their sleep, and have tusk on their lower jaws. Gallery 3643 Troll Bagpipe-1.jpg|Bagpipe Troll Cave_troll.jpg|Cave Troll CronieTroll.jpg|Cronie Troll Fragglehump.jpg|Fragglehump Wink.png|Metal Troll Rivertroll.jpg|River Troll Tadtroll.jpg|Tadpole Troll Hobbler-trolls.jpg|Rock Troll Troll.jpg|Tree Troll Mole trolls.png|Mole Troll 4747832 std.jpg|Mountain Troll One armed troll.jpeg Tree troll.jpeg Shadow Troll Intro.png Hunter troll.png Total War Troll Render 1.jpg Gloomy Wood Troll.png Frost Troll Skyrim.png|Frost Troll 673px-ArmoredTroll.png|Armored Troll download (21).jpg|mudborn Troll Aquua_Troll.jpg|Water Troll Capture 022 07092013 212731.jpg Capture 045 07092013 212823.jpg Capture 080 07092013 212949.jpg Capture 081 07092013 212952.jpg IMG 1495.png|Fire troll Troll_(LoS).jpg|Grumblin Troll ice_troll.jpg|ICE TROLL troll.png|Gransys Troll 2IccHkv1QvMPjA4LWH5cVtftyro.jpg|Sea Trolls maxresdefault - 2020-01-12T155151.852.jpg|Black desert Ancient Troll ic_04298.png|Black desert Troll warrior 0MuUrDX.jpg|Gundabad War Trolls The_lord_of_the_rings_war_in_the_north_conceptart_xYh7I.jpg|Undead Troll Mountain_Trolls.png|Guldur War Trolls 240px-Mordrem_Troll.jpg|Mordrem Troll 240px-Icebrood_Troll.jpg|Icebrood Troll 240px-Jungle_Troll.jpg|Tyrian Jungle Troll 240px-Snow_Troll.jpg|Tyrian Ice Troll Role in the Series Some trolls are apart of Vraks army. Tom, bert, and william are Vraks main talking trolls in his army.Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Trolls Category:Vraks minions Category:Lores Category:Myth creatures Category:Narnia